The Way We Live
by NeoRocket27
Summary: Variety of one shots told from the POV of all your favorite Team Rocket Members. Features Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch, Madame Boss, Giovanni, Miyamoto, Mondo, and Domino More! Featured Ships include: Rocketshipping, Neoshipping, NeoNeoRocketshipping MondoxDomino and FantasyShipping GiovannixMiyamoto and maybe more!
1. Under Different Circumstances

Chapter 1: Under Other Circumstances

Meowth opened his tired eyes reluctantly as the morning sun snaked its way into the tiny three room cabin's only bedroom. The scratch cat Pokemon sat up and looked around groggily. Neither of his human companions were awake. Tiny snores issued from both beds on either side of the bedroom. Meowth lay between the two beds in his cat bed, contemplating laying down for five more minutes. Suddenly the cat heard mumbling coming from the bed with pink sheets. He propped his head up, listening intently to his magenta haired friend's sleep talking:

"Graduation day… Top Coordinator… Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle?"

Meowth wrinkled his forehead. Why in the hell was Jessie dreaming about graduating and getting her first Pokemon? She was a member of Team Rocket, and she had had her own Pokemon for years. Meowth stared at his magenta-haired companion as she slept. Meowth contemplated for a few moments before it hit him. If Jessie hadn't been in Team Rocket, if her life had taken a slightly different path, she'd be a Cooridnator right now full time. She'd have gotten her own starter Pokemon, she'd have maybe even graduated school. Jessie was dreaming about things that had never happened in her life, dreams that had been stolen from her.

Meowth sat up and stared at his two best friends. For the first time, he considered what their lives may have been like had it not been for Team Rocket. For Meowth, Team Rocket had been the best option, and he had a better life here than he would have had anywhere else. But was that the way it was for his human companions? James had turned nineteen this past September, with Jessie's nineteenth birthday following that Christmas Eve. Life for his two human companions may have contained things like Graduations and dreams come true, had it not been for Team Rocket. Under different circumstances, this may have been a college dorm room. Meowth looked to James' side of the bedroom. His dresser was neatly organized, the top of it lined with books and other things a typical teenage boy would need. The cat Pokemon chuckled to itself. He knew that if you peeked under James' mattress, there would be a magazine with women in various states of undress.

Yes, a typical teenage boy indeed.

Jessie, however, was no more innocent than her male counterpart. Under _her _mattress Meowth had once found a romance novel. After reading few random pages, Meowth was pretty sure he needed therapy. Not to mention Jessie's side of the room was complete chaos. Parts of lacy thongs peeked out from her drawers, constantly catching the attention of poor James, who would stop and gape when he thought no one was watching. The top of her dresser was lined with various sweet smelling sprays and lotions, which kept the tiny bedroom continually smelling like Jessie, even when she wasn't around.

Meowth smiled fondly at his two sleeping partners. In so many ways, they still managed to be normal teens. Even though they belonged to the largest criminal organization in the world, they were still just kids. It could be really easy to forget it when they were terrorizing people and trying to steal their Pokemon, but James was just a runaway looking for a second chance in an overwhelming world, and Jessie was still just a young girl who was looking for Prince Charming to ride in on his white horse and sweep her off her feet.

Suddenly, there was a blaring noise coming from James' side of the room. As usual, James shot straight up, but Jessie didn't even react, continuing her slumber as though nothing had happened. James instantly rose out of bed and made his way to the clock to shut it off. Meowth stood as well, stretching his tiny paws.

"Morning." James mumbled in the cat's direction, before making his way over to the still sleeping third member of their trio. He bent over her tentatively, gently moving some of the hair out of her face before whispering to her:

"Hey Jess, come on, it's time to get up." Instantly, the redhead's clear blue eyes shot open, and she looked at James innocently:

"Can I have five more minutes?" she asked in a gentle voice, looking at James sleepily. The first few moments after Jessie woke up were her kindest of the whole day, and James and Meowth regularly took advantage of her during this time to call in favors.

"Of course, Jess." The lavender-haired man responded, pulling the covers back up tight around his best friend before leaving to begin making coffee for the trio.

Meowth stared after James. The cat Pokemon couldn't help but marvel at the fact the Jessie slept through a blaring alarm, but as soon as she heard James' voice her eyes instantly opened. What could make two people so in-tune with each other? The pair seemed so attached, like one person. Meowth could only remember feeling that way once in his life.

Meowzie. He loved her; she had been the light of his life, and he looked at her with stars in his eyes.

Those were the same stars Meowth now saw in James' eyes.

Meowth smelled coffee, and he heard footsteps coming back toward the bedroom. James walked in, and made his way back over to Jessie's bed. She was still fast asleep, with her magenta hair fanned out beneath her and a relaxed and peaceful look on her face. Even Meowth had to admit, Jessie was a beautiful woman, and he could see why James was smitten.

The lavender haired man bent down over Jessie once again. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook lightly. Jessie's eyes opened drowsily, and for a moment the two just stared into each others' eyes.

"Five more minutes." She begged again, closing her eyes and immediately dozing off again. James smiled fondly at her sleeping form before getting a mischievous grin on his face. He crawled sneakily onto Jessie's bed, straddling her as he grinned. He put his hands under her armpits, and began tickling her mercilessly. Meowth only heard a high-pitched laugh before an all-out wrestling match began on the bed.

"James- stop! I-can't-breathe-ah!" Jessie's hysterical laughter brought life into the bland cabin bedroom. Meowth couldn't help but smile as his friends rolled around on the bed, Jessie's giggles mixed with James' grunts. This continued for a while before there was a loud noise as the pair tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. Jessie hit the floor first, her back landing on the wood with a light _thud!_ James landed on top of her, his face just inches from hers. Both teens blushed, and for a moment everything went silent. Jessie bit the rosy bottom of her lip, and Meowth could see James physically shift on top of her, looking entranced.

Meowth took his cue. Getting up, he left the bedroom and made his way into the kitchen. He sat at the table and drank all three cups of coffee over the next hour while listening to various giggles and screams from the bedroom.

Yes, typical teenagers indeed.


	2. Hero

**Pairing: Neoshipping**

**Hero**

"Targets in sight," Cassidy murmured, pulling out her net gun and aiming it at the Nidoqueen and its baby Nidoran in front of them. "Now listen Biff, be careful. This thing might try to struggle and hit you , so be on your guard when you go out to reel it in."

"Ha. You don't gotta worry 'bout me, Cass. A little Nidoqueen couldn't hurt me! I'm always hard as a Golem."

Cassidy screwed up her face and gave him a strange look.

Butch felt his face go red "N-no! Not like that-"

Cassidy raised her eyebrows and gave Butch a dubious look: "Of _course_ not…"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Before the argument could go any further, the duo heard a roar from the bushes, and looked up to find the Nidoqueen staring down at them. Apparently, their banter had caught its attention, and it was none too happy to find two humans lurking just feet from its babies. With a loud roar, it pulled back its giant fist it landed a Mega Punch straight into Cassidy's side. Cassidy fell to the ground, clutching her side and moaning. Thinking fast, Butch grabbed the net gun and shot the Nidoqueen, trapping it in a strong net.

Cassidy was laying on the ground; obviously in terrible pain. Butch crouched down next to her:

"Shhhh… it's gonna be okay. I've got ya." He soothed, putting his arms underneath his partner and attempting to lift her. Cassidy immediately began to struggle.

"I'm f-fine Biff. Leave me. G-get that Nidoqueen before it breaks out of the net!" Cassidy attempted to squirm out of her partners grasp, but he was admittedly much stronger than she, and eventually she gave up and fell limp, staring into his eyes.

Butch stared down at his partner for a moment. Her bright blonde hair was still tied back in two pigtails, and her violet eyes shone with emotion. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He admired her for a moment before he heard the roar of the Nidoqueen behind them and the telltale sign of a tearing net. He lifted Cassidy in his arms as he bent down to whisper in her ear:

"Like Hell I'm leaving you."

With those words, he lifted his partner into his arms, barely dodging a Horn Drill from the Nidoqueen as he ran towards their Jeep. He dove into the car and put Cassidy in her seat before throwing the car into reverse and backing out of the clearing. He sped toward Headquarters, knowing he had to get Cassidy back right away.

_Oh please let her be ok, please let her be ok._

Arriving at Headquarters, Butch slammed on the breaks and ran to the passengers side and flung it open, pulling his blonde partner into his arms in one swift motion. He hurtled through the lobby and towards the elevator. As he got into the empty elevator, he turned to the long row of buttons, and made to push the number for the medical center when he heard a soft voice coming from his arms:

"No… to the…. Dorm…. Can't go to Medical…. Jessie…"

_Ugh!_ Of course. Cassidy wouldn't go to the medical department because that was where Jessie worked on her days off from missions as a nurse when she was in the area. It was one of the ways she and her blundering team were paying off their numerous debts to Giovanni. Butch gritted his teeth. This was no time for Cassidy to be worrying about her petty rivalry with that bitch.

"Listen, Cass. Don't worry about her, you need medical attention. You need the medical center staff. What are the chances you'd get Jessie as your nurse anyway?" He looked down at his partner, who was gritting her teeth as she stared at him with brimming violet eyes. If looks could kill…

"To the _dorm_ Botch," Cassidy spat, giving him a look that told him he was to listen, or end up in worse condition than her.

Defeated, Butch stabbed the button that would lead them to their room, staring worriedly down at his partner the whole way. What did he know about how to treat a Mega Punch? What if she had internal injuries? How would he know what to do? The doors slid open and Butch bolted out, practically catapulting through their shared dorm's door as he charged towards Cassidy's bed. He lay her down before running to their tiny medicine cabinet and pulling out bandages and wound cleaner before running back to his partner, who lay flat on her back, moaning as she clutched her side.

"Here Cass, I got it. Now what?"

"Take off my dress…"

_Huh?_ Butch froze, nearly dropping the medical supplies in his arms. He gaped at her. "I dunno, Cass… Shouldn't I go get, like, Domino or someone?"

"Of all times, you choose _now _to be a gentleman?" Cassidy grumbled through gritted teeth, "Don't… don't think I'm stupid, Biff. I see the way you sneak peeks at me when I'm changing. I said _take my dress off_."

_Yes ma'am! _Butch thought to himself, throwing the medical supplies on the bed and practically tearing through his partner's clothing. After he had her down to her bra and panties, he took a good look at the cut, trying to tear his eyes away from the glorious sight before him.

_Shit… there was so much blood…_

He immediately set to work, pulling out the wound cleaner and dabbing it onto a cloth.

"Sorry Cassie, this is gonna sting…" He pressed the rag up against her wound and began rubbing, feeling a pang of guilt as she whimpered and pulled back. He worked the blood and dirt that had caked itself onto her skin off gently, using his free hand to hold her hand comfortingly as he did so. After about twenty minutes of cleaning, he leaned back to look at the wound. To his immense relief, there was only a long cut along Cassidy's side. With the right amount of pressure he should be able to slow the bleeding. Without thinking, Butch took his shirt in his hands and tore it off, fastening a makeshift bandage around Cassidy's middle. He stood and stared at her, now unable to resist the temptation to gape at her. Her body was so fucking _beautiful_. He stared at her for one straight minute before his eyes made their way back to her face.

She was smirking at him.

Butch's face turned the color of the red "R" on his now torn shirt as he looked away, fumbling for an excuse.

"Uhm… I uhm… you're all clear, Cass. I was just… erm… checking for other cuts. Yep, looks like you're fine…"

Cassidy continued to smirk at him. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Butch."

"Eh… yeah?"

"Thank you. You're my hero. I'm so lucky to have you as my partner."

Butch blushed as he looked away, trying to find the words to express what he felt as he turned to look into his partner's shining violet eyes.

"_I'm _the lucky one." He murmured, before bending down and planting a soft kiss on Cassidy's cheek, grinning from ear to ear.

**A/N: Finally it's done. Sorry this took longer than expected, I was really trying to get it done faster! I really don't like how I ended this one, but it was all I could think of and I didn't want to mess around anymore trying to figure out the perfect ending. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. Someone to Love

3. Someone to Love

**Pairing: NeoNeoRocketshipping (DominoxMondo)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter or any other chapter or fanfic I have written. Pokemon belongs to others, who are much luckier than me. : / PLEASE R&R! I KNOW THIS IS A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT PAIRING BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH IT! : ) **

Giovanni sat back in his chair and sighed. This was _not _a conversation he wanted to undertake at 8:30 in the morning. It wasn't going to be easy; that was for sure. He tapped the button on his intercom:

"Wendy, you can send 009 in whenever she's ready."

"Yes sir, she'll be right in."

Only a few seconds went by before Domino came busting through he double doors to his office with her usual youthful energy.

"009 reporting for duty, sir. What is it? A new mission? A legendary? Oh _please_ say it's a legendary…"

Giovanni sighed, already exhausted by Domino's presence. "Erm… why don't you just have a seat 009?"

Domino took a seat across from her boss and wrinkled her forehead: " Am I in trouble, Boss?"

"Eh… no Domino, it's not that…" Giovanni groaned inwardly. The fact was, Domino had really messed up the recent mission to try to recapture Mewtwo. Granted, that Ash kid and his friends had gotten in the way quite a bit, but if Domino had been more convincing and had been able to keep her cool…. Well, things might have gone better… It wasn't that Domino wasn't a good agent- she was _fantastic_, but she needed something. Giovanni had racked his brain for days as to what it was, and he was pretty sure he'd finally figured it out…

She needed… well… a friend.

"009, listen. The mission with Mewtwo recently didn't really go as planned…"

"I know, sir. But I'm already working on coordinates for the next mission, and I've completed a full detail analysis of possible locations…."

Giovanni ignored her. "Domino, why do you think the mission failed?"

Domino bit her lip and stared at him from under her eyelashes. "Uhm….. poor planning? Not enough Grunts?"

"Domino, have you ever loved anyone? Not necessarily romantically, just as a friend? Or a family member?"

Domino blanched. Love was for the _weak_. She had always thought she and her boss were on the same page on this. But now, looking at him, he had a faraway look in his eyes, and she knew. Her boss had loved before.

She cringed inwardly. How was she supposed to answer his dumb question? Of _course_ she hadn't loved anyone! Her parents had abandoned her when she was two, and she'd been living at Team Rocket Headquarters since then. Love was for the _weak._ Friends only brought you down. What was he getting at…?

"Well? Domino? Have you?"

She looked back at her boss. "I guess not, sir."

Giovanni sighed. "I didn't think so. Listen, Domino… I've put a lot of thought into this, and I think you need a companion, someone to rely on and care about, someone who can maybe even care about you…"

Domino sat frozen in her chair, horrified. He couldn't be…. He couldn't be suggesting….

"Domino, I think it would benefit you if I were to assign you a partner."

"_What?_ I'm the greatest agent this organization has ever seen! I don't _need _a partner!"

Giovanni put up a hand, stopping Domino's complaints cold: "The decision is final, you're getting a partner. Think of him as an assistant if you must, but he shall be your equal." Giovanni gave Domino a square look full of fury, and she knew he was angrier than she'd ever seen him, "And don't you _ever_ let me hear you call yourself the best agent this organization has ever seen again. That title belongs to another, and always will."

Domino sat in her seat, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe how angry her boss was with her. He _couldn't _have thought she'd handle getting a partner well… it must have been that comment about being the best agent…

She stared into Giovanni's eyes. They had that same look in them from earlier, when he'd spoken to her about love….

Who was she?

* * *

Mondo sat at the table in the kitchenette, staring into his mug of hot chocolate. The frown that felt practically glued to his face now was reflected back up at him.

"…So that's all he said? That you're being reassigned from us and getting your own team?" James asked, staring across the table at Mondo over his own mug.

"Yeah…" Mondo responded, staring despondently into his drink. He still couldn't believe he'd been reassigned…

"Aw, c'mon, Junior, why da long face? Youse getting' a promotion!" Meowth chimed in from across the room, where he sat watching the trio's little television, which was running a rerun of the Indigo League Finals.

"I don't know… it's just…" Mondo turned and looked longingly at the bathroom door. He could hear the shower go from a steady pitter-patter to a sudden quiet. He bit his lip…

"She's a little old for ya, doncha tink?" Meowth said knowingly, following Mondo's glance.

Mondo's cheeks flamed a sudden red. "I- I don't…"

"So, do you know who your new partner's gonna be yet?" James saved him, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… no…" Mondo replied, thankful for the distraction. "He just said she was sixteen, same as me…"

James gave Mondo a knowing smile. "So it's a _she_ huh?"

Mondo looked down shyly and blushed again. "Yeah…"

James sighed, "Yeah that's….." He trailed off suddenly and stared in the direction of the bathroom. Mondo followed his glance, and immediately understood why James had lost his train of thought.

Jessie stood in front of them, wearing nothing but a towel over her hourglass figure. Her hair was dripping wet, but fell freely over her breasts and past her hips. She gave the boys a quick smile before turning away from them and bending over while she dug in one of the bottom drawers for something, leaving her backside, with the towel barely covering it, directly in their line of vision. Neither boy said a thing; they just stared.

Mondo swallowed: "Having a girl partner… is it like this all the time?"

"Every single day." James breathed back, not taking his eyes off of Jessie.

"Then this can't be that bad." Mondo declared, entranced.

* * *

Two days later, Domino was standing at the base of a large helicopter, staring at the clock on her cell phone impatiently.

"If he isn't here in two minutes _so help me_…"

"Are-are you Domino?"

Domino whirled around impatiently, ready to lay into this moron for nearly making her late for their first mission together. She turned on her heal and was just about to snap-

She stopped dead.

Staring back at her were the largest chocolate brown eyes she'd ever seen. Her new partner had a little boy face with shiny brown hair and a strong yet compact build. Domino felt something pull in the low recesses of her belly as she took in her new partner. She was lost for words, and apparently he was, too.

He stared back at her, looking slightly alarmed: "I-I'm Mondo. It's… nice to meet you." He stared at his new partner for a few seconds. Her tight blonde ringlets were glowing in the morning sun, and her eyes glowed with a fire that reminded him of Jessie's.

_Well, at least _she's _not too young for me, _he thought to himself.

Domino shook herself out of dreamland, disappointed in herself for getting a little distracted just because her partner had a little bit of a cute baby face. "Well, what are you waiting for? This Tyranatar isn't going to catch itself!" With just those words as a greeting, the blonde turned on her heel and stormed up the steps into their aircraft.

All Mondo could think about was her backside moving from side to side as she climbed.

**A/N: My first NeoNeoRocketshipping fic is done! Please R&R! I now it isn't a popular pairing, but it's cute, you have to admit. ; ) GiovannixMiyamoto is up next, so stay tuned! **


	4. First Love

4. First Love

Giovanni sat slumped in a chair in his mother's office, dejected. She was sitting in front of him, her short dark hair curling around her face, her mouth pressed into a hard line.

"You've really done it this time. Anything to say for yourself?"

Giovanni turned his head away, saying nothing, but choosing instead to glare at the floor.

"They say the teenage years are the worst, and I was prepared for that. But crashing a _helicopter_ Giovanni? In the middle of Viridian Forrest? Are you _trying_ to get our hideout discovered? Are you _trying _to let my legacy die? "

Giovanni scowled at his feet.

His mother sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I was willing to hand this corporation over to you. Fucking _hand it over_. But now, I honestly don't know. I…. ugh… you're going to have to prove to me that you can run this company. I'm going to… I'm going to make you a field agent…. You'll… you'll have to earn this position and work your way up the ladder just like any other agent. I'm making you work for once in your life."

This had caught Giovanni's attention. His head snapped up, and he stared at his mother in awe.

"But…. But mother…."

"Don't you 'but mother' me. You had your chance; you've had everything handed to you. And you blew it. You'll meet your partner in a minute." She handed him a mirror. "Try to make yourself not look like a moron, not that it's really possible."

Giovanni ignored the mirror and gaped at her. _Partner?_ What? She was going to make him work with some field agent like a common street rat? He balled his hands into fists. Who did she think he was?

Madame Boss sighed and pressed the button on her intercom. "Send her in."

Giovanni raised his eyebrows. _Her?_ _What?_ _His partner was going to be a girl? _ Giovanni bit his lip. He wasn't sure why, but he'd just assumed his mother would assign him another man, someone he could easily relate to. How was he supposed to work with a woman? No. This wouldn't work….

The double mahogany doors groaned as they were pushed open. Giovanni whipped around in his seat, curious to get a look at his new partner. She strode straight up to the desk with an air of easy confidence and turned to him, extending a hand.

"I'm Miyamoto, your new partner, but you can just call me Miya."

His jaw dropped.

She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

She had bright violet hair that was fastened into two neat pigtails that trailed halfway down her back. Shimmering blue-green eyes stared back at him as she smiled a smile that could light up the world. Her perfect hourglass figure did not evade his radar. Team Rocket's mini dress uniform hugged her body in all the right places, and her long high heeled boots showed off a pair of legs that went on forever.

Giovanni suddenly wished he'd taken his mother's advice and checked his reflection in the mirror. It would be a moment like this when he'd have broccoli in his teeth or something. After gaping for several more seconds, he finally remembered to extend his hand. As soon as their hands touched, Giovanni felt a rush of electricity shoot through him. He jumped and looked at her, alarmed.

Surely she'd felt it too?

Her expression revealed nothing as she sat in the chair opposite him and looked at his mother.

"When can we start our training?"

Boy, this girl was straight to business. Giovanni just stared at her sidelong while she and his mother discussed various training and team building methods that they could use. Throughout most of the conversation, Giovanni watched those long, smooth legs cross and uncross.

He could think of a few training exercises he wanted to try with her.

Finally the meeting adjourned, and his mother left them to move into the new dorm they would be sharing within headquarters. While unpacking, they made small talk. Normally, Giovanni was one to steal the show, and enjoyed talking about himself, but when it came to her, he found that he never wanted her to stop talking about herself. He could listen to her explain why blue was her favorite color forever.

That night, Giovanni lay in his bed, unable to sleep. He looked across the room, where Miya slept soundly in her bed. Her generous chest caught his eye as it rose and fell with her steady breathing. In sleep, her face had fallen to a look of complete innocence, and tiny snores issued from her nasal passage as she slept. He could watch her forever.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Giovanni thought to himself, staring at her still. He checked the clock, it read 3:18 AM. _She's just a girl. Yes, she's pretty. Beautiful, even, but I've seen beautiful women before… I think I'm sick. _

Weeks went by, then months, and his partnership with Miya grew stronger, as did his adoration for her. On his eighteenth birthday, he got the best present he ever could have asked for.

Miyamoto was sitting on her bed across from his, reading a gossip magazine, as per usual. She leaned back onto the bed, now laying sideways, and continued to read without acknowledging him. Her uniform dress rode up her legs considerably, and Giovanni could see the beginning of a pair of blue panties peeking out at him. He gripped the sheets on his bed, trying to hold himself back from jumping on her and having her right then and there.

He wanted her in the absolute worst way possible, and he had for months. He watched her every minute of every day, and he'd nearly botched several missions because of it. He turned to glance at her again, she had yet to acknowledge that today was his birthday, though he was sure she knew. After several minutes of staring at the free show between her slightly spread legs, he finally decided to start dropping hints:

"I really hope I get a chocolate cake, it's my favorite."

"Mmmm." Miya responded, "I like vanilla myself."

She left it at that. Giovanni shifted and tried again:

"I hope my mom got me the new laptop I've been wanting."

Miya smiled, "If she does, you'd better give me your old one!"

Giovanni smiled. Hell, he'd probably build her a laptop with his bare hands if that was what she wanted. But really, couldn't she even say happy birthday?

"I know it's your birthday, if that's what you're getting at."

Giovanni jolted up, suddenly embarrassed, "Uh… no… I…."

"And I'm going to give you a present, don't worry. I think it's something you've been wanting for a while now."

He raised an eyebrow, "Miya… you didn't have to buy me anything…."

"Oh don't worry, sweetheart. I didn't spend a dime."

_Sweetheart? Wha-_

In one swift motion Miya was out of her bed and onto his. Her violet hair cascaded down her back, and her eyes glowed with renewed light. She smiled a broad smile as she climbed closer to him, eventually coming to sit in his lap and straddle him. She stroked his cheek, her soft fingers gently playing a tune across his skin that lit it ablaze with heat and desire. Giovanni leaned back slowly, transfixed as Miyamoto worked her way up his body, running her hands up his admittedly strong chest to his face, where she grabbed each side and looked straight into his eyes.

"We- we aren't supposed to…. " Giovanni tried, failing to convince even himself that they shouldn't be together.

Miya threw her head back and laughed: "You're the heir to the most notorious criminal organization in the world, and you don't want to break the rules?" She bent down to him, just inches from his lips. She was so close he could feel her lips brush against his when she spoke:

"Break the rules with me, Giovanni."

And for the first time in his life, Giovanni, heir to the Team Rocket Empire, was powerless.


End file.
